


Take it Slow

by IND0RAPTOR



Series: The Walking Dead: Against All Odds [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, I actually enjoy writing in second person it's a really nice challenge, lets be honest here I'm just really gay for Lauren Cohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IND0RAPTOR/pseuds/IND0RAPTOR
Summary: More shameless smut. Maggie Greene/Reader, intended for female readers.





	Take it Slow

The day was hot, even worse for you as you stood out in the sun, brushing the horses, tending to them as the old farmer asked. It was the least that you could do after all he had done for you and your group. You had experience with horses anyway, and it was something familiar to you.

For the most part, the heat and the task at hand had kept your mind occupied. Dale was on top of his RV, keeping an eye over the part of your group that was outside, watching for the corpses that had plagued you since apocalypse day one. He was a decent shot, and you weren’t worried, but you still kept a sidearm ready, just in case.

As you work, the sun continues to beat down on you, forcing you to roll up the sleeves of your thin button-up and wipe the sweat off of your brow. You run a brush through the tail of the last horse when you look up and see the farmer’s eldest daughter walking towards you, a tall glass of water in hand.

You lead the horse back into the pasture, letting him loose before turning to face the young woman. She smiles patiently as you ungracefully chug the cold water, resisting the urge to run some through your hair.

“Thank you,” you say after draining the glass. “I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” she replies, motioning for you to follow her. You walk behind her towards a small lean-to, where the tack for the horses is kept, and follow her lead as she grabs a set of tack. You can only assume that she wants you to grab another set. “Daddy wants someone to go for a supply run.”

“I thought he didn’t want you going into town, Maggie.” You were too aware of the dangers of the world outside of the untouched farm, and you agreed with the old farmer that his daughters were too oblivious to what was going on for them to be anywhere near it all. Nonetheless, you also knew that it would be impossible to change the brunette’s mind.

“He knows he can’t stop me from going. Besides,” she looked to you as she saddled her favorite horse, “I’ll have you to go with me.”

Perhaps it was the heat, but you swore you felt your face flush.

But then again, you’ve had a thing for the farmer’s daughter since you and your group first arrived at the farm.

It had taken about an hour to head into town, as the two of you had taken the time to be aware of your surroundings. There were too many hiding places for the things that you once referred to as human, and you had to make sure neither one of you turned into one. You take the time to move the horses into a building that had been cleared by you and Rick the last time you had come to town, and you blocked it off carefully as to keep them safe.

Maggie had let you lead the way to the general store, keeping your sidearm ready in her grip while you stuck to a machete you picked up on the farm. It wasn’t until you made it in and determined that it was clear until you realized that you hadn’t grabbed the backpack from your horse’s saddle.

“Dammit!” You half-yell. Maggie looked at you with a confused expression, which quickly softened into something else. You don’t pick up right away, and instead focus on your stupidity. “I can’t believe I forgot the bag.”

You take a deep breath and lean against the wall, running a hand through your sweat-matted hair. Maggie approaches you and hands you your gun. You raise an eyebrow.

“I don’t think we’ll be needing this.” She says softly. You holster it at her request and look back up to see her giving you a curious look. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, anything.”

She hesitates before asking, “You’re gay, aren’t you?”

You’re slightly taken aback, but it was a question you had heard countless times before the end of the world, and the answer had always been the same. “Yeah, why?”

She takes a step towards you. “Because I’ve caught you looking at me the same way some boys do.”

“… Oh.”

“No, it’s okay! I’m just… curious, is all.” She leans in close enough for you to smell her perfume. “And I was wondering if I could kiss you.”

“To see what it’s like.” She nods and bites her lip. “Is that why you dragged me out here?” You aren’t upset in the slightest, but rather amused with the situation. You never thought the farmer’s daughter would be curious.

Before she could answer, you close the distance with a tender kiss, letting her set the pace as she lets her mind wander. She pulls away to look at you, then leans in again, pressing her lips to yours one more time. You feel a tinge of heat between your legs and you stop yourself from putting your hands on her hips, but she decides to do it for you, and you let out a gentle hum of approval.

She pulls away and takes a deep breath. “Now that was a kiss,” she whispers. She reaches to unbutton your shirt, her hands slow like the sweat dripping down your dirty laundry, and you let her peel it off of you, dropping it to the floor. She looks you over, but with your hands still on her hips, you spin around and pin her against the wall instead.

“How about we do something a little more than kiss?” you ask somewhat impatiently. You wait for an audible response before doing anything.

“…Take it slow.”

“Virgin?”

“Only with another girl,” she replies. You kiss her again, tenderly and slowly, running your fingers up and down her sides. She leans forward to slip out of her tank top, and you follow suit, wanting to keep it even between the two of you. You stop and let her look you over, standing in a bra and your dirt-covered jeans. She smiles and puts her hands on your shoulders, and you nod, letting her know that it was okay to touch. She runs your hands over your bra, touching your breasts through the fabric, feeling your nipples harden under the padding.

You reach behind your back and undo the clasps, letting it fall to the floor. You suck in a breath when she runs her thumbs over your nipples, and she giggles, leaning forward just enough for you to unclasp hers. You both take the time to run your hands over each other, kissing and touching places that have long been left alone, perhaps for a little too long.

Eventually, you run your fingers above her jeans as she kisses you, and she offers a purr in response. You slide your hand into her panties and begin to rub your fingers over her outer lips, feeling her hand snake into your pants. You doubt she knows what she’s doing, but you let her get away with it, because you know exactly what you’re doing. You slip your fingers into her folds and begin to rub, and she moans softly, repeating your movements against your own body. You tease her clit with your thumb as you slowly slipped two fingers inside, taking the time to find her sensitive places.

The two of you go back and forth, kissing and touching and teasing until Maggie arches her back from the wall and cries out, doing her best to stimulate you as she comes. You pull her hand out of your pants and finish yourself, falling quickly behind her, groaning into her mouth as you thumb over your clit.

You both finish and sink to the floor, backs against the wall, sitting next to each other. Maggie smiles at you before laughing a bit, and you can’t help but join her.

“Think we should get back to the others now?”

You smile. “How about a few more kisses?”


End file.
